Harry Potter and the other Boy who lived
by Faith9
Summary: Harry Potter is returning for his 5th year at Hogwarts, or is he? By the way I changed the title I think I'll keep this but it may change again. I'm 1 of those ppl who has 2 change everything 10 times times until its perfect (my room especially)


I do not own any of the Characters plot places etc. etc. It's all property of JK Rowling and WB.  
  
Ok this Chapter it just the beginning its not very interesting but PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapters will be more interesting I promise.  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter One: The Owls  
  
Harry woke up sweating. His scar throbbed with pain over the dream he just had. The worst part is he couldn't remember what Voldermort had said in the dream. He had been having these all summer at the Dursley's house with out any sign of what they meant, except Voldermort wasn't done with Harry. He decided to write Sirius in the morning.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry wasn't your average boy. And he was anything but near the same as the Dursleys, his last remaining relatives. In fact the Dursleys were so unlike him they tried to stomp it out of him right from the beginning. But they didn't know that the magic was to strong for any muggle to destroy. On Harry's 11th birthday he started receiving strange letters. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia however wouldn't let him read the letters. They knew what they were about. Soon more and more letters started coming. Uncle Vernon couldn't handle it anymore. He packed up Petunia, Harry and Harry's cousin Dudley (who was quite overweight) into the car and drove for what seemed to Harry like months. But the couldn't outrun Harry's fate. Hagrid came in and told him all about how Harry was a wizard.  
  
~*~  
  
When Harry woke up the first thing he did was write Sirius:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I've been having weird dreams lately. I can't remember them but I know the have to do with Voldermort. I woke up in the middles of the night and my scar hurt. I know its probably not a big deal but I thought you would want to know. Other than that Ron invited me over to go to the local Quidditch playoff tournament. He said that you can enter a team and we were going to enter! I hope I can go but I'm asking you first.  
  
-Harry  
  
Then Harry whistled out his window. Hedwig came soaring over to him. She looked scared. She probably just saw a dog or something. She hasn't been to fond of them since she saw Sirius turn into a human from a dog.  
  
"Hedwig I need you to take this to Sirius as soon as possible." Hedwig soared off. He trudged downstairs and got some toast and bacon.  
  
"Mommie Mommie!!!" Dudley yelled "Harry took all the bacon. I want some bacon. Mommie!!"  
  
"Harry give Dudley your bacon." Aunt Petunia told me.  
  
"But I didn't' get any yet!" Harry replied  
  
"Dudley go get your Smeltings stick. You haven't warmed it up for school," Uncle Vernon said calmly.  
  
He quickly gave Dudley his bacon, except what he hid under his toast and headed upstairs. He sat on my bed and thought about what it would be like to play Quidditch in that tournament. It completely skipped his mind that tomorrow was his birthday. The rest of the day went by slowly. He was still waiting for the letter form Sirius. He decide to write Ron and Hermione.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I'm really bored here at the Dursleys. I wrote Sirius, he's probably gonna let me come to your house for the Quidditch tournament. Its going to be really awesome. I've been having more dreams lately. I have a feeling that school isn't going to be as nice as I wished. Is Hermione coming to your house too? I hope so its would be really fun.  
  
-Harry  
  
I was just about to write Hermione when Hedwig flew in the window furiously.  
  
"Whats wrong Hedwig?" She landed on my shoulder and hooted. I untied the letter and closed the window. Then I sat down at my desk and read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
These dreams are serious. I want you to get to Ron's right away. I have a bad feeling that the Dursleys won't be happy if you stay there any longer. As for the scar, if it hurts anymore I want you to send me a letter right away. I have sent a letter to the Weasley's they have arranged transportation for you on your birthday (tomorrow). I might even pay you a visit this summer. I have a surprise for you.  
  
-Sirius  
  
I wonder what he could mean by surprise. Befor I had more time to ponder the idea I heard tapping on the window. 5 owls were outside my window. I let them all in and peered out to make sure no one was staring at me. Luckily it was already 11:00 I hadn't realized how much time had gone by today. I just one hour I would be 15. I tore myself away from the window and went over to Pigdwigeon (SPELLING). I untied the package and note from Ron. Pigwedeon (SPELLING) immediately went haywire and flew around the room at least 15 times. I realized later that that was one lap for each of my birthdays.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Do you like the trick I taught Pig? She flew around the room 15 times! (Hey aren't you 15 right?) Well I'm really excited about the Quidditch Tournament!! We are picking you up tomorrow. Well actually only George, Fred and I are picking you up. My dad has to work and my Mum has to watch Ginny. We'll pick you up in two hours (midnight). We'll be on brooms. Fred and George can do magic freely now so they are going to enchant your trunk to make it light! You will be staying with us the rest of the summer.  
  
-Ron  
  
Harry was overjoyed. He doesn't have to do anything with the Dursleys for the rest of the summer. Just then he heard hooting. He had forgot about the other owls. He went over to another one and took off two packages. He could tell by the scribble looking writing it was from Hagrid. He opened it up to find home made candy and a the book "Taking care of Beasts" . He knew better than to eat it the candy and hoped the book didn't bite. The note read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you're having a good summer. This book might come in handy for my class next year. I heard you are going to play Quidditch with Ron the rest of the summer. I hope you like the surprise Sirius got you for your birthday. I can't wait to see you  
  
-Hagrid  
  
So Hagrid knows about his surprise too? It figures everyone knows about it except me. Then he looked at Hermiones gift. What a surprise he got her a book. The title read "Quidditch Cheats". Now that's a book I can live with. Hermiones note was good news too.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I thought you'd actually read this book instead of the others I have given you. I hope to see you at the Burrow. Yes I am going there to take part in the Quidditch Tournament. It sounds like a lot of fun, but I'm going to have to rent a broom. My parents don't want to buy me one yet. O well It will still be fun I hope that you come soon!  
  
With love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry was so excited now. Hermione was going too! He really couldn't wait now. He gave Pidwigeon (SPELLING) and the other owl some treats and sent them off. Now there were three owls, excluding Hedwig, left. But just then he heard more voices outside his window.  
  
"Pssst Harry we're here," Ron whispered.  
  
Harry opened the window and told them to come in. He didn't have time to pack. He didn't even open his other gifts. They all came in not as quietly as Harry would have liked. But Uncle Vernon was still snoring in the other bedroom. They all helped Harry pack up his things, and Fred preformed the charm to make his trunk weightless. Harry tiptoed downstairs jumping over the third step (it creaked) and left a note on the table telling the Dursleys' where he was. Then he hurried upstairs to go.  
  
"Hey Harry whats with the owls and the package?" George pointed out the owls sitting in the corner.  
  
Package? Harry thought. He thought that they had more than one package but not just one.  
  
" I don't know it came in with the others," He replied.  
  
"Well are you going to open it up or not?" Ron pointed out.  
  
Harry stepped over and took the package. The owls hooted and flew out the window. Harry unwrapped the note. It was from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you like your little surprise. It will work well in the tournament. The Weasley boys should be there any minute now. I might see you at the tournament. I'll send you another letter when you get to the Burrow.  
  
-Sirius  
  
Harry opened the package and gasped. It was the latest boom the Golden Flyer 2002. Ron almost fainted he was so excited.  
  
"Harry you don't know how lucky you are," Ron said  
  
Fred added in, "That's going to do wonders for the Quidditch team. I just wish I was there to see it this time."  
  
After all the pandemonium was over, The boys strapped Harry's trunk to his Firebolt and tied it to Harry's new broom. Hedwig's cage was also tied to the Firebolt, Hedwig was flying with them. Just as Harry was pushing his trunk out the window Uncle Vernon stormed in.  
  
"What do you think you're doing??" He yelled.  
  
"Well I left a note but I'm going to Ron's house for the rest of the summer," Harry replied.  
  
"Oh no you're not! We swore to ourselves that we would stomp this, this magic out of you and my golly we will," His face was turning red now.  
  
Harry continued pushing his trunk out the window. After he got the trunk out he started climbing out himself.  
  
"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW HARRY!! You're not going to that school anymore," Uncle Vernon said again.  
  
"Yes I am and you or anyone else isn't going to stop me," Harry said. Just when Harry was getting on his broom Vernon started running, "Stop I said stop you're not going there." He grabbed Harry's foot and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Stop it let go," Harry screamed, "I'm going to do what I want to." With that he yanked his leg free and they were off.  
  
"Don't you come back here next year boy. You're not welcome anymore," were the last words Harry heard Uncle Vernon say. 


End file.
